


Get My Car Fixed Damnit

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [49]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Reggie is finally learning that he can't just demand things to be done for him right that second. That he truly isn't the King of the world. It's a hard lesson ... but he is willing to learn it.





	Get My Car Fixed Damnit

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #12 (Location) Riverdale Auto Shop

“Hey!” Reaching over to press his hand on his horn Reggie sighed in annoyance. He pressed the horn and allowed it to ring out in the auto shop for a minute.

 

No one turned around.

 

“Oh come on now!” Reggie stormed out as he hit his car horn three more quick time. He stormed towards the office. Opening the door he stormed; “You have a customer out here for crying out loud.”

 

“In a minute.” The manager didn't even bother looking up from his computer scene.

 

“Stop playing Sims and get the fuck out here now!” Reggie ordered in a heated voice.

 

The manager lifted his head and glared into the angry seventeen year old's eyes. “It'll be six months before we can even touch your car.” He leaned back in the chair.

 

“The fuck it will.” Reggie stormed over and leaned over the desk. “Get out there and fix my fucking car now!”

 

“No.” The manager smirked.

 

“I'm telling Grandmother on you.” Reggie glared.

 

“Go ahead. I'll just tell her that you are storming in here and cussing up a blue storm to get your way.” His cousin shook his head. “How do you think Grandmother will deal with your mouth Reggie?”

 

“Get my car fixed.” Reggie seethed between his grounded teeth.

 

“Not with you trying to think you are the King of the entire earth.” His cousin stood to his feet. “We are really busy today cousin. We won't even be able to eye ball your car for at least two weeks.” He walked into the body shop.

 

Reggie followed after his cousin. He sighed deeply. He looked around and saw Betty off to the side cleaning some tools. “I'll just have Betty fix than.”

 

“No you will not.” His cousin turned around to face his younger cousin. “Betty is busy.”

 

Reggie's lips upturned. “Betty will do me this favor.” He turned around, “Hey Betty my car needs your beautiful hands on it.”

 

Betty blushed hotly at Reggie Mantle's suggestive innuendo. Her eyes lowered onto the socket wrench that she was cleaning.

 

Reggie made his way over to Betty. Leaning close to the girl and against the bench. “Come on Betty work those beautiful hands on my engine.” His eyes lowered towards her greasy hands on the socket. He grew warm as his thoughts went to a far off very dirty and hot place.

 

“Get out of here Reggie.” Her soft hiss broke through his day dream.

 

Reggie moved closer. “Come on you know you like it baby.” He breathed into her ear.

 

“What happened to you Reggie/” Betty's hurt voice spoke softly.

 

Reggie blinked. “I grew up.” His eyes finally took in how truly uncomfortable she was. His desire for her died in that moment. He blinked as he moved away from her. “I didn't mean to frighten you Betty. Honest.” He said in a soft voice. “I'm sorry that I'm letting my raging hormones over rule my body.”

 

Betty looked into the eyes of the boy that she had gone to mommy and me classes with. The boy that she went to Pre-school with . The boy that she had known her entire life. “I'll forgive you Reggie. Because I know that you truly do have a good and gentle soul in there.” She held up her hand. “But if you think of hurting me, my sister or someone else with your desires … then I'm through with you.”

 

Reggie read the God honest truth in those blue green eyes. “Okay.” He whispered. He turned and went back to his cousin. “So two weeks huh?” He wrapped his arms across his chest.

 

“Yeah.” His cousin nodded his head his calm eyes eyeing him knowing.

 

“So Grandma is going totally ream out over my behavior?” Reggie sighed.

 

“Someone in the family needs to do it.” His cousin nodded. He sighed deeply. “She's the only one you truly listen too anymore.”

 

Reggie turned his head to look back at Betty. “Not the only one.” He softly said. He turned back to his cousin, and nodded. He walked to his car and got in.

 


End file.
